the game
by Ring Master M
Summary: Alois is playing a deadly game with ciel the prize is elizabeth This is my first time writing so constructive criticism welcome rated T due to mildly sexual content
1. the game begins

Alois looked into Elizabeths eyes as they danced, he really could not tell what ciel saw in the girl. She continued to try and explain to the boy that she needed to get to her fiance but he wasn't listening he was too busy looking at the very jealous ciel. Alois was having far too much fun playing with the very angry earl as he thought of all the things he could do to make him even more mad. The ideas springing forth from his head where sinister at the least, should he tie her up maybe kill her or just play with her till she brakes. The many evil thoughts danced in his head as he smirked. When he looked up again the young girl had began to cry.

"What's the matter now?" The boy said quite obviously annoyed that she had interrupted his thoughts.

" It's ciel he just left without even saying good bye. why would he leave?" the poor young lady sobbed. Alois couldn't care less about the girls feelings, but in order for the plan he was cooking up to work she had to like him .

"Would you like to come with me and look for him?" Alois said in the kindest voice he could faking a smile. Elizabeth just nodded as he led her away from the dance floor. The boy led her through the mansion hoping to find the earl so he did not have to deal with her. Elizabeth looked back and saw the disheartened look on his face her eyes clouded over with worry.

"Is something wrong Alois?" the young girl asked worry filling her looked at the girl shocked what did she care if he was young lord did not quite understand why she would be worried for some one she had just met. The innocent look in her eyes reminded him so much of his little brother that all he could manage in response was a slight nod. Taking the nod as a sign that he was not sad or anything Elizabeth continued dragging the boy through the large mansion with a smile on her face.

As they entered yet another room Elizabeth was starting to worry that they would never find ciel. Seeing the look on her face Alois decided to invite the girl to sit down with him so as to avoid hearing her cry again. Then he started to think about why she was so infatuated with ciel what was so great about him. In all Honestly he couldn't judge he didn't even know how long her and ciel had known each other in all reality he knew nothing about his newest toy.

"So how did you and ciel meet?" inquired the girl causing alois to look up from his thought. He quickly replied by saying they had met through business. The girl easily took the excuse not questioning him seeing as ciel met many people that way. Alois took the opening to find out more about her relationship with ciel.

"So how long have you and ciel been engaged?" Alois answered without hesitation stating they have been engaged their whole lives. This surprised Alois not because it was uncommon for people to be engaged at birth but, because normally people who are in arranged marriages do not care for the other person but she seemed to truly love ciel. Alois looked into her green eyes and decided that the kind girl was actually pretty cute. He then thought of an excellent way to try out his new toy.

" If you still want to find him theres one more place we haven't checked yet." offered the boy a sly smile spreading across his face.

"oh yes i would do anything to find my ciel i love him so much!"exclaimed the love struck elizabeth.

" Well then come along Lizzy." Alois said extending his hand to help the girl looked up at him clearly shocked.

"What's wrong did i say something to upset you." Asked alois as he withdrew his hand slightly confused by the look on her face.

"No its just that well you called me lizzy" replied the bewildered girl. Alois smiled and laughed

"Isn't that what you like to be called?" chuckled the very amused boy.

"Yeah its just my darling Ciel never calls me lizzy even though i really wish he would." elizabeth said her cheeks turning red.

"Well i'm not Ciel am i no no i'm far less boring." Alois said extending his hand once again. Elizabeth simply took his hand without any complaint or argument this time a small smile appearing on her kind face.

"Where are we going?" the curious young girl asked. Alois simply smirked in response a truly evil idea forming in his arrived at a intricately decorated large wooden door. Elizabeth looked at the young earl a little skeptical. Alois opened the door and led the unaware girl in closing and locking the door behind him.

"i don't see ciel in here."

"oh dont worry soon u will forget all about that stuck up prick." Alois grabbed her before she could react crashing his lips against hers roughly. The girl struggled in protest but was far too weak to get away. the earl forced the young girl on to the large bed holding her wrists above her head. He ran his tongue along her lips trying to gain access eventually managing to shove his tongue down her throat.

He finally let go of her wrists running his hands down her body trying to undress her. Elizabeth took the chance to push him off of her. She ran off down the hall back towards the ball room. Alois looked up she smile fading from his face as he got up and began chasing after her. They turned the corner into the ballroom just as alois was about to catch up.

"sorry." elizabeth exclaimed as she ran into someone.

"No need to be sorry my dear." replied a familiar voice. Elizabeth looked up to see her fiance..

"I apologize for leaving earlier but i had gone to the garden to retrieve you a rose." the young earl explained handing her a pink rose.

" Its so cute!" shrieked the young girl upon seeing the rose.

"would you like to dance."ciel said taking the girl by the hand and leading her to the dance girl smiled at him as they danced but, could not erase the thoughts of earlier. she knew that she should be repulsed but, part of her could not help but, like the sensations that had come over her

"Claude you're late" The angry boy said as glared at his enemy who always seemed to get what he wanted.

"I apologize your highness." The emotionless butler said in response."

" I'll punish you later but, for now i need you to gather information on the Lady Elizabeth." stated the disgruntled earl.

"Right away but, may i ask what this is about." inquired the demon.

"this is about Ciel always getting what i want."the earl said an evil gleam in his eyes this time he would get the prize.


	2. Game Plan

"Did you get the information i asked for?" Alois asked as his butler dressed him.

"Yes your highness. I have it all prepared,would you like me to go over it with you during morning tea?" Asked the butler as he finished buttoning up his masters shirt. Alois nodded in reply as an evil looking smirk appeared on his face.

"One more thing claude i wish for you to arrange some entertainment for this afternoon."The boy said in a tone similar to that of a child asking for a toy.

"Yes im sure i could manage that. Do you have anything in particular you would like to see?" Inquired the ever diligent butler. Alois slid off of his bed now fully clothed and moved towards Claude. Standing on his tippy toes the young earl leaned in positioning his lips against the butlers ear.

" In fact i do, i want you to fight my three best guards to the death. Oh and be gentle i don't want it to end to soon." The boy whispered his lips moving against the servant he began to withdraw Alois stopped his marked tong apearing as he licked the butlers earlobe. Then without warning he bit down just hard enough to draw blood quickly lapping at the blood before falling back onto the bed.

"Well what are you waiting for hurry up and get to your work."Alois commanded in a rather playful tone.

"Right away your highness."Replied the butler devoid of any emotion as he left. Alois began to wonder what his butler had managed to dig up on Ciel's wife to be when he heard a knock at the boy sat up straight a smile creeping onto his face at the thought of Claude walking unfortunately his hopes were dashed as he heard a familiar voice.

"Claude sent me may i please come in master."Hannah requested rolled his eyes he had no desire to see her face the only thing the maid was good for was stress relief through torture.

"If Claude really had something to say he would not send a piece of filth like you to tell me!" Screamed Alois in a rather indignant tone although he did not care why should he be polite to the likes of her.

"It's just that claude is busy dealing with a young lady who showed up asking for you."Whispered the very frightened servant perked up knowing that there was only one such girl who would come to his young lord quickly left his room and ran down the stairs to meet his guest momentarily forgetting about punishing his knew that today would be great fun.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short but honestly it was more of a sag-way than a chapter i promise they will be longer from now on and i hope to post twice a month**


End file.
